Hinky Stuff In Pakistan
by pdljmpr6
Summary: Eliot's doing hinky stuff in Pakistan, only it's not Pakistan. Ronon's adorably excited. John's missing something, Woolsey's clueless and Rodney's horrified. "Do you have ANY idea what that man can do with a lemon?" oneshot SGA/LEV crossover


**Title**: Hinky Stuff in Pakistan  
**Genre**: Humor, Friendship  
**Catagory**: Stargate:Atlantis/Leverage Crossover  
**Prompt**: I've heard what you can do with a lemon  
**A/N**: Ronon and Eliot. 'Nuff said. Set in Season 5ish (whenever Woolsey was there) for SGA verse and between S1 and S2 for Leverage. Could possibly be crack!fic, but I hope not. lol. Enjoy -pj

oooOOOooo

Rodney stopped short inside the briefing room, the doors sliding shut to block out the noisy gate room in seconds. He'd been in the middle of a conversation with John, but stopped short when he caught sight of other occupants in the room.

"Eliot S-s-spencer?" He stammered, the data pad in his hands dangling forgotten from his fingertips. John paused, noticing the scientist's distress and he followed his gaze, locking in on the long haired, blue eyed man in jeans and a t-shirt that sat at the other end of the long table.

"You okay, Rodney?" He gestured toward the stranger sitting beside Woolsey, "you know this guy?"

Rodney swallowed hard a few times. The man seemed to be involved in a deep conversation with Woolsey, but he had no doubt he was not only aware of their presense, but knew what they were talking about him as well.

"That's Eliot Spencer," he said in an exaggerated whisper, jerking his eyes off the glaring blue ones that met him and looking at John, "do you have _any _idea what that man can do with a lemon?"

As he finished Ronon walked in, mumbling something unintelligible to stave off John's glare at him for being late, but cut himself off when he saw the visitor sitting at the other end of the table.

"Eliot!" Ronon grinned, and to Rodney's horror the man stood to meet the Ronon's approach, a matching grin on his face.

"Ronon! I wasn't sure I'd see you while I was here man, how've you been?" Eliot asked after a quick back-slapping hug.

"Hold on a minute," John interjected, causing both long-haired, too-much-muscle-and-danger-on-one-side-of-the-room men to look at him. "You two know each other too?" He almost sounded hurt at being left out.

Ronon was bouncing like a puppy with a new playmate and gestured between himself and the stranger.

"Yeah. Eliot was doing a training the last time I went to Earth to meet with the IOA."

Eliot nodded vigorulsly, raking a hand through his hair to keep it out of his blue eyes. "That reminds me, man, you gotta show me that jumping punch thing you do. You said you would, don't think I've forgot."

"Soon as the meeting's over we can go down to the gym." Ronon promised and they fell into a steady rumbling conversation, broken up periodically by a bought of deep laughter.

Seeing the two men getting on so well, John's curiosity was more than piqued and he crossed the room to the pair, quickly introducing himself and garnering an invitation to sparring later.

Rodney hesitantly approached Woolsey, giving the rowdy trio a wide berth. "Um, Richard. Please tell me this is temporary."

Woolsey looked up from his data pad breifly, "Oh, of course. Only a few months."

"A few months?" Rodney exclaimed, dropping into a chair and putting his head in his hands. Richard misinterpreted his disbelief for enthusiasm.

"Yes," the older man smiled, "As I'm sure you're aware Dr. McKay the Atlantis program recently got a large influx of new recruits from Earth. It was suggested that this Spencer fellow might be able to provide Ronon and Colonel Sheppard with some very much needed backup in hand-to-hand and weapons training. He's going to be serving here in "Pakistan" until we've got them all up to speed on regulations in Pegasus."

"Great. Just what I need. One more guy who could kill me with a well timed flick of his wrist." Rodney groaned, his voice dangerously close to the high pitched 'we're doomed. We're _so _doomed' voice he used when natives off planet were starting to give the team dirty looks.

"Eliot, you gotta make that lemon pie dessert thing while you're here." Ronon said, grinning ear to ear, "None of the KD guys can do it justice."

Eliot laughed at the Satedans' exuberance. "Brought a whole bag of fresh lemons with me from Earth,"he grinned, "I thought I jus' might need 'em while I was here."

Rodney's eyes widened, he dropped his forehead to the table and groaned.

END


End file.
